My Little and Sweet Brother
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: Di balik kepolosanmu itu tersimpan rasa cinta yang besar, aku tahu itu…


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^ my first **BAD** fanfic

**My Little and Sweet Brother** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

UK x US – Romance, Family

"Di balik kepolosanmu itu tersimpan rasa cinta yang besar, aku tahu itu…"

**AN :** fanfic gaje dari saya, terima kasih buat yang mau baca (kirim uang 1 rupiah ke rekening pembaca :D)

* * *

Di dalam hujan lebat itu, Arthur menemukan seorang anak kecil yang menangis di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Arthur merasa kasihan.

"Hiks, hiks…"

"Nak, kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak punya rumah, dan aku tidak tahu harus ke mana…"

"Kalau begitu, ke rumahku saja. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

Anak itu setuju, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit cerah dan berhenti menangis sesaat. Ia memandangi Arthur beberapa lama. Arthur cuma tersenyum.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Kasihan kau kalau basah-basah kena hujan. Kugendong kau, ya."

Anak itu menurut. Ia langsung menyambut uluran tangan Arthur, naik ke punggungnya, dan membiarkan dirinya bergelayutan dibawa 'kakak' yang berbaik hati merawatnya di rumahnya.

Tanpa sadar Arthur mendendangkan lagu, "Tak gendong… ke mana-mana…"

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Arthur menyadari anak itu tertidur pulas di punggungnya. Dengan pelan ia membaringkannya ke sofa ruang tengah, menyelimutinya, dan menyalakan perapian. Selama beberapa menit ia menunggui anak itu terlelap, sampai ia bangun.

"Uhm…"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Iya. Wah, baru kali ini aku tidur di sofa senyaman ini! Kakak enak, ya, punya sofa ini…"

"Hahaha, biasa saja. Ternyata kau lucu juga ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Bagus sekali namamu. Oh ya, tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan badanmu."

"Terima kasih, Kak…"

"Panggil saja aku Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Iya, Kak Arthur."

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Alfred menumpang di rumah Arthur. Kini dia sudah tumbuh lebih besar dibandingkan dulu ketika Arthur menemukannya di jalanan. Namun sifat kekanak-kanakannya masih saja belum berubah. Anehnya Arthur selalu sabar dan tak pernah marah menghadapi Alfred yang kini menjadi anak asuhnya itu.

Seperti hari ini.

PRAAANGG! Sebuah guci mewah pecah di ruang tamu. Arthur yang sedang memasak di dapur langsung tergopoh-gopoh ke ruang tamu. Didapatinya guci pecah itu dan Alfred yang memandanginya dengan linangan air mata.

"Kakak… aku nggak sengaja… huweeee!!!"

"Cup cup, jangan nangis. Kakak maafin kamu kok. Mulai sekarang jangan mecahin barang punya Kakak lagi, ya. Kamu ke ruang makan dulu, Kakak sudah siapkan makan siang. Udah ah, berhenti menangisnya. Kakak sedih lihat kamu nangis."

Arthur dengan lembut dan sayang menghapus butiran air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata Alfred. Ia pun mengiringi Alfred ke ruang makan dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membersihkan pecahan guci.

Alfred cuma bisa memandanginya dengan perasaan bersalah.

* * *

Tak terasa tinggi Alfred hampir sama dengan Arthur. Sifatnya pun sudah lebih dewasa ketimbang dulu.

"Hore… sekarang aku sudah setinggi kau, _brother_."

"Aish, mau menyaingiku ya? Kau takkan bisa menyaingiku sebelum kau mampu membersihkan seluruh halaman rumah yang luas ini."

"OK! Tapi imbalannya seperti biasa ya… HAMBURGER!! Ahahahahaha!"

"Enak saja!"

Mereka berdua berlarian di halaman rumah dengan garu di tangan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Alfred terpeleset daun-daun yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Awasss!!!" seru Arthur.

BRUK!! Arthur berusaha menyelamatkan Alfred. Alhasil, kini posisi mereka saling tumpang tindih dengan tangan Arthur memeluk Alfred. Dan mereka saling berpandangan kurang dari 10 cm.

Blush… entah kenapa pipi mereka berdua memerah. Mereka langsung berdiri dan membersihkan diri dari debu yang menempel. Suasana jadi canggung selama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian, Alfred langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan daun kepada Arthur. Menjahilinya.

Arthur ingin sekali mencubit pipi Alfred. Mereka pun berlarian lagi.

* * *

"Kau tahu…" ujar Arthur suatu malam kepada Alfred yang sibuk memainkan _video game_-nya.

"Apa?"

"Hmm… kau suka _video game_ itu?"

"Yupp. Benar-benar mengasyikkan! Sekali lagi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa tinggal bersamamu, _brother_!"

"Oh ya? Baru sekali ini aku mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Aduh, kalah… sial! Baru sekali ini aku kalah!"

"He? Kau kalah?"

"Iya…"

"Sudah, jangan sedih, saudaraku sayang…"

"Ah?"

Arthur sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Alfred bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"_I love you, my little brother…_" Arthur mencium pipi Alfred.

"_Ah, me too, my sweet brother…_" Alfred membalas dengan ciuman di bibir Arthur.

+OWARI+

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah baca fanfic aneh saya *nangis darah terharu* bila Anda berkenan, silahkan review.

*berasa jadi MC mode : on*


End file.
